


London

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets hit by a car...</p>
            </blockquote>





	London

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on my tumblr.

Being in London was lovely- it was familiar and fun, not that other places weren’t fun…but something aboutLondonwas fantastic. Zayn and Niall decided to go out on their own for the day, but halfway through the day, Zayn had to leave to meet about some obscure management issue.

Niall didn’t really mind- he was within walking distance of where they were staying, so he took his time, strolling home. Nobody recognized him, luckily- when they were by themselves, they seemed less conspicuous. Plus he had a gray sweatshirt flipped over his blonde hair, and he blended in with the cloudy background.

The walk was nice for the most part. It was slightly cold, but Niall enjoyed the walk anyway. As he was crossing the street, he glanced left before realizing that now that they were back in theUK, cars would come from the right. The street seemed fairly deserted, so he kept walking, shooting a smile at a shocked looking girl- he figured that she’d recognized him.

He realized a moment later that she looked alarmed because a car was about to hit him.

They had a concert that night, a fairly small, unimportant one, so they only had to arrive at the venue an hour early. Zayn arrived fourth, greeting Louis, Harry, and Liam cheerfully.

“You guys excited?”

Louis swallowed tensely. “Yup.”

Zayn glanced at the other two, trying to see if they were tense and uncomfortable as well. Harry looked fine, his face blank, and Liam looked slightly concerned.

“Is Niall late?” Zayn asked, dropping his bag and ignoring the others’ strange behavior.

“Must be,” Louis squeaked.

“Why are you so strange today?” Zayn asked. “You’re not drunk, are you?”  
Louis shook his head. “I just feel a bit off.”

Zayn nodded. “How long is this concert?”

“No clue,” Harry said. “I suppose we’ll find out soon, though. Depends on if they have us do the twitter things.”  
“Oh, yeah,” Zayn said. “Hopefully they don’t ask us to dance.”

“I thought that was fun,” Liam said. “The fans liked it.”

“Yeah, but I feel stupid.”  
“Well, we all suck at dancing, so at least we suck together,” Harry said.

Zayn didn’t ask about Niall’s tardiness again until they had ten minutes left before going on stage. Then he started ranting about how Niall was always late, thinking that half an hour late was on time.

Louis looked extremely uncomfortable, fidgeting and glancing around nervously.

“What is wrong with you?” Zayn asked. “You’re like a paranoid cat or something.”

“Niall’s in the hospital,” Louis blurted, his eyes going wide at his own statement. “He’s not going to be in the concert tonight.”

Zayn paused for a moment, processing Louis’ words. “He’s what?”

“He got hit by a car,” Harry said. “He’s fine, but he’s getting a cast for his arm, he broke two ribs, and they want to monitor him to make sure he doesn’t have a concussion.”

“You didn’t think that this was necessary to tell me?” Zayn exclaimed. “I have to go!”  
“You can’t!” Liam said, grabbing Zayn’s arm. “We need at least four of us here. Three of us would be no good. You can see him in a few hours, he really is fine.”

“He has a broken arm, he’s not fine! When did this happen?”

“Like four in the afternoon,” Harry said.

“How did all of you know before me?” Zayn asked incredulously. “Niall would have called me!”

“Management didn’t want to upset you…they thought that if you knew, you would insist on missing the concert. So now you have to stay,” Liam said. “Five minutes.”  
As if on cue, two of the backstage workers opened the door to the dressing room, gesturing for them to follow.

“I don’t want to sing,” Zayn said. “I have to go to the hospital.”

“Stop being so whiny,” Harry said. “It’s a few hours.” 

“It’s my fault, for leaving him in the city alone,” Zayn said. “I shouldn’t have just left like that!”

“He’s fine!” Liam said. “Just calm yourself for a few hours, and then you can freak out all you like.”  
It didn’t really work - Zayn could tell he was messing up, running into Louis twice and almost falling over, three times missing his cue. He kept thinking about Niall, alone in the hospital, being forced to stay awake for his concussion.

The songs couldn’t pass fast enough- the hardest part was when they told the fans about Niall, hearing the ‘awws’ and noises of surprise and worry. Because Zayn was worried, too, but he didn’t get to express it, he just had to grin and bear it, stand on stage like there wasn’t a huge gap.

When the concert finally ended, Zayn practically bolted from the stage, almost running into a security guard on his way out of the building. He realized later that he was being rather reckless, running into traffic and such, but his mind was set on getting to the hospital.

Zayn ran into Niall’s room after about thirty minutes of travel, and Niall grinned at Zayn’s dramatic entrance.

“You stayed at the concert, right?” Niall asked.

“Are you okay?” Zayn asked, ignoring the question. “Do you have a concussion?”

“They don’t think so,” Niall said. “How was the concert?”

Zayn brushed off the question again, dropping over Niall’s bed to kiss him briefly. “Are you sure you’re okay? I’m so sorry that I left you in the middle of the city, this is my fault!”

“No, it’s actually my fault, I looked the wrong way crossing the street and literally walked into a car’s path,” Niall said. “There’s nobody to blame but myself. I scared the driver half to death, of course. They realized who I was and thought I was going to throw a diva fit over a broken arm.”

“Did you?” Zayn asked.

“No…they just drove me to the hospital, and then I arranged for them to get some money to pay for their car. I dented it a little.”

“You probably shouldn’t have gotten in a stranger’s car, you know,” Zayn said. “What if the whole thing was an elaborate kidnapping scheme?”

“Meh,” Niall said. “It wasn’t, I’m fine.”

“I can’t believe they wouldn’t let me visit you,” Zayn said, sitting in the chair beside Niall’s bed. “That wasn’t a good idea on their part.”

Niall shrugged. “You’re here now.”

Zayn smiled. “If they hadn’t let me come now, I probably would have thrown a diva fit.”


End file.
